


A Temporary Truce

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Character Development, M/M, Sengoku Basara Secret Santa 2020, mentions of illness, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Kojuro didn't always have a favorable opinion of Sasuke.  This changes after Masamune is shot and they're forced to rely on the Takeda's aid.
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura (implied), Sarutobi Sasuke/Katakura Kojuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Temporary Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akanehime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akanehime).



> This was written for Akanehime, my recipient for the Sengoku Basara Secret Santa for 2019. Happy Holidays, and I hope you enjoy reading!

The outside of the hall that Lord Masamune had taken up temporary occupancy of was considerably more crowded than usual – and especially for this time of night. Nearly the entirety of the Date army was clustered outside of the doors, trying their best to seem unaffected. Some of them were talking amongst themselves, others were more blatant in their worry of their commander, pacing nervously or trying to glance through the sliding doors. 

Sasuke’s own employer was in a similar state. Lord Masamune had been shot, either before or during his fight with Akechi Mitsuhide by one of Oda’s arquebus soldiers, and while Lord Shingen had been so gracious as to temporarily offer them sanctuary, it was taking a toll on young Yukimura as well. 

_You’ve fallen for him._

It was what Sasuke had said the night Yukimura had met the one-eyed dragon of oshuu, and as it turned out Sasuke had been _way_ too correct. It was like he was all Master Sanada thought about. Whether it was fighting him, or defeating him, or simply seeing him – and now there was a chance that Masamune _would_ be defeated. By infection or inflammation or blood loss. Neither of those three were acceptable. They weren’t exactly allies per se, but as of right now, the Date and Takeda armies had a common enemy in Nobunaga’s forces, and thus whatever rivalry the two clans previously held from times long past had to be set aside. 

The sliding door to the room opened and Kojuro (or, as Sasuke saw it, Masamune’s keeper) emerged, his brow knitted with worry and his fists clenched tight. 

“His condition’s not any better?” Sasuke crossed his arms, leaning against the wall to his right. Kojuro didn’t give any verbal reply – a single shake of his head was all that Sasuke received, but he didn’t blame him for it. Almost every pair of eyes in the cluster of Date soldiers was on them now, and worrying the men more was the last thing that would be conductive to order and morale. Sasuke couldn’t say that he’d ever understood Kojuro’s strict demeanor, nor his incessant worrying over the far future, but it certainly was something he could respect at a distance.

“Lord Katakura.” Sasuke had never been one for formalities, but Yukimura was – and they were both, in a way, acting in proxy of their own lords. He tilted his head to the side, indicating the turn at the corner of the walkway, and wordlessly, Kojuro followed him.  
“He’s been through worse.”

“What?” 

“Lord Masamune.”

Sasuke blinked.

“He’s…been _shot_ before?” Katakura shook his head in response.

“No. The fever. He’s had one that was far worse, and that lasted days.” Sasuke could see his jaw clench. “I am certain he will overcome this.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows nearly climbed into his hairline in disbelief – not because he doubted Masamune’s physical health, but rather it was _painfully_ obvious that Kojuro was using that to convince himself, as well as the rest of their soldiers. It was because Kojuro, despite his unwavering faith in his master, was afraid. Sasuke had spent years training in the arts of stealth, of hunting humans like an animal would its prey – Katakura read like a book. The worry written all over his face, and even more obviously, in his heart.

“I am certain,” Kojuro said again, and this time it was softer, desperate, like he was reaching out for a fraying lifeline. Sasuke didn’t know Lord Masamune’s past – he’d only heard of the rumors that the boy had lost his eye to some horrible disease – but whatever it was, it must have been harrowing. Not only for Masamune himself, but for the man who had dedicated himself to raising and guarding him against doubtless opposition.

To have his life in peril again – Sasuke could only imagine what that felt like. He tried to picture Yukimura in Masamune’s position right now – bleeding and wounded and clinging onto life – and he couldn’t.

It gave him a newfound respect for the man standing before him now – to be forced to have enough strength for not only himself, but those under his care. Sasuke knew his own situation wasn’t all that different – but he was a ninja. He was a spy, a silent warrior, not a general like Katakura was. It was a type of strength that he’d observed plenty of times, but would never truly know for himself, and he’d long since come to terms with that, but now seeing the worry of their forces and Yukimura’s struggling spirit, it was something he was glad for.

Reaching out, Sasuke lay a quiet, yet steady hand on Katakura’s shoulder. 

“If my master’s faith in Lord Masamune is anything to go off of, he’ll be up and kicking before you know it.” Katakura didn’t respond – he didn’t even look at him, but Sasuke could feel his shoulder relax under his palm, the tension almost visibly flooding out of his body. Just how much was this man carrying? It was one of the reasons Sasuke had never envied the duties and lives of the Lords.

“It appears I’ve not given you the credit you’re due.” Katakura took a single shaky breath, and then another, before finally turning to look at Sasuke fully. “You are wise in your own way, Sarutobi Sasuke.” 

And then he _bowed_ to him.

Coming from anyone else it might have been just a mere show of formality, but from Katakura? It was a staggering show of humility. A reminder that he, too, was human. And it was oddly _touching,_ in a way that Sasuke had least expected.

“I apologize,” Katakura said, his eyes to the ground, “for any offense I might have caused you in the past. I am eternally grateful for you and your Lord’s hospitality and generosity. We – “

 _“Ayyye,_ enough!” Katakura had only been halfway through standing back up before Sasuke slung an arm cordially around his shoulders. “Geez, I’m not master Sanada – you don’t have to be so formal with me.”

“I – well, you – I can’t just – “

“Sure you can.” Sasuke shot him a lazy grin – partially to try and disperse the tense atmosphere that had been there only seconds before, but mostly just because it was _natural_ for him. “Look, we’ve got plenty of space for you and your men. Stay here as long as you need – Lord Masamune will be fine. Okay?”

“Uh – “

 _“Okaaaaaaay?”_ Sasuke repeated, leaning more and more of his weight on Kojuro with every passing second as if that would further emphasize his point. Kojuro looked nothing short of bewildered.

“Very well. I thank – “

“All right, good. I’m off!”

And he was gone. _Faster than a shadow,_ thought Kojuro. He’d previously thought of Sarutobi as lazy and without conviction – but he knew now that that impression had been entirely wrong. Sarutobi cared for Yukimura as he did for Lord Masamune. He too knew and shared that sense of duty.

And for the first time, Kojuro actually looked forward to the prospect of seeing him again.


End file.
